The One Where Luna Turns into a Hippo
by Xxanimefan24xX
Summary: Oh no! Luna gets hit with a magic attack during battle and turns into a hippo. What will Sailor Moon do?
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS! HERE'S A NEW NEW NEW NEW NEW NEW NEW STORY! I cranked this bad boy out. Its a one of a kind. It's beautiful and it calls itself Sailor MOon. ENjOYYYYYY please R &R**

Sailor Moon was taking down some baddies as per usual when suddenly an enemy fired a magic attack at her. Sailor Moon dodged out of the way of the attack. But the magic attack landed on luna instead!

"Gasp!" gasped Sailor Moon. Luna shouted "The magic attack hit me!"

Sailor Moon watched as Luna started to trasnform. A blinding light blinded Sailor moon, so she put her arms up in front of her face so that the light wasnt so bright in her eyes. Luna blew up like a balloon and her legs grew wider and rounder. Her tail shrank and her fur melted away. The blinding light faded and a hippo with a crescent moon on its forhead stood in the middle of the room!

"Hey! What did you do to my cat you weirdos!?" Sailor mOon screamed.

The bad guys only snickered and ran away into the night. Damn bad guys.

Sailor moon looked at the now transformed luna. "What am i supposed to do with you?"

 **This is my first chapter! Do you like? Please R &R! NO flames! OR I'LL SET AXL AND AXEL ON YOU! AND TUCSEDO MASK ON YOU! HE'S A BADASS. **

**Cheers  
~Raven iiii]; )'**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYYYYYY GUYYYS! I FINALLY updated this story! I know you all were waiting for this. It's my second greatest yet! I love hippos please don't take waht i say chapter seriously because i don't have a hippo and i dont' know how they live. I let hippos live their life. Please R &R! It's a little short, but that's ok. There will be more**

Sailor Moon stood with her hands on her hips, looking at the new hippo-form of Luna.

"Can you even understand me? Can you still talk?" she asked.

Luna's beady little hippo eyes stared at her and blinked. Guess not.

Sailor Moon sighed. "Cmon lets get home." Luna didnt move. She just stood there like a hippo would do. Sailor Moon groaned.

"Luuuunaaaaa" she whined. "Lets _GO!"_

Luna didnt budge. Sailor Moon grunted in frustration and tried to push her out of the alley they were in. Luna was so damn HEAVY though. Sailor Moon pushed and pushed and pushed on Luna but she did not move an inch.

After a while she gave up and fell to the ground. "UGH! Luna you are NO HELP"

 **SEE I TOLD YOU IT WASn"T SUpeR LoNG! But that's okay. You will forgive me. R &R No flames please. axl and axel will kick your ass otherwise. Thank you goodnight **

**iiii]B )'**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SLASH**

 **~Raven**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYYYYYYY DUDES AND DUDETTES! Here i am coming at you like a hurricane with a new chapter yayyyyyyy! More hippos!**

 **DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN SAILOR MOON. I WISH I OWNED TUXEDO MASK. We could become cabbage merchants together (10+ points if you gdt the reference)**

Elsewhere Tuxedo Mask was ALSO fighting some baddies. He threw his signature rose at their leader. The leader screamed in fear and shielded his face from the horor that was the red rose that Tuxedo Mask threw at him.

Suddenly something seemed wrong to Tuxedo Mask. He froze in palce.

 _Something isnt right...my Sailor Moon Senses_ _are tingling! She's in trouble!_

While the villains were cowerin in fear over the rose, Tuxedo mask bolted inthe direction of the distress sense he was getting from Sailor Moon. His cape swooshed behind him as he ran towards the sailor scout.

He rounded a corner and there he saw Sailor Moon with a very large hippopotamus. He stopped and stared in confusion.

"What happened Sailor Moon?" he asked.

"I was fightighing some bad guys Tuxedo Mask when one of them hit Luna with a magic attack and now shes a hippo! She wont budge!" Sailor Moon cried.

Tuxedo Mask walked towards Luna and Sailor Moon. He clenched his fist and held it near his chest. He looked at luna in her beady little hippo eyes.

"You...can...do it!" Tuxedo Mask said aggressively. "Luna, I belive that you can move! Sailor Moon, dont give up! I believe in you to! I believe that oyu can move Luna becuase you are a strong girl!"

"I'm a wot? A wizard?" Sailor Moon asked cockily. She didn't believe him.

"No! A strong girl! Not a wizard! You can do it sailor mon! I believe in you!" and with that he disappeared into his cloack.

"Lameo you didn't HELP!" She screeched pushing on Luna.

 **HAHA TUXEDO MASK IS MY ALL TIME FAV HES SO HAWWWTTT. I love him for realz. Anyways R &R or else Tuxedo Mask will throw a rose at you. K byyyeeeeeeee**

 **Iii]; )'**

 **~Raven**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEYYY GUYZZZZZ Heres another chapterrrrrrrrrrrr**

 **DISCLAIMER: i do not own SAILOR MOON**

"UGHHHHHHH WHY WONT YOU MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE?!" screeched Usagi in frustration. She was pushing on the rump of the hippo-Luna. The rump however wasn't moving and Luna was staring with intense bweady hippo eyes. Sailor Moon slumped to the ground and groaned again. This time, Luna actually moved her hippo buttocks to a grassy plain. Sailor Moon cheered and flopped over.

"What am I gonna do with you Luna? I cant fight evil by moonlight or win love by daylight if your a hippo!" Sailor Moon wailed.

Luna sat her fat hippo butt in the grass right next to sailor moon's head. It was lucky that she didnt sit on her pigtails. That wouldve hurt.

"Luna you jerm you almost ripped my hair out." Sailor moon started crying because shes a crybaby.

 **This was really fun to write. I like keeping these chatpers short b ecause who wants to read a huge ass thing about a hippo? This is just a taste of what's to come. Dn't wrory they'll be longer in the future. Please R &R. No flames or Axl and Axel and Tuxedo Mast will kick ur booty.**

 **~Raven iiii]; )'**


End file.
